Widespread interest exists in obtaining high resolution imaging scans of anatomical targets. Desirable anatomical targets include, for example, the interior surfaces of the eye and vasculature.
One imaging technology capable of obtaining high resolution scans is optical coherence tomography (OCT). OCT technology obtains good depth resolution and need not contact the target surface to be interrogated.
OCT imaging technology has been incorporated into handheld optical probes. Such optical probes have been utilized to generate different types of scans of the target surface. An OCT image corresponding to a single point on the surface of the target is called an A-scan. An OCT image corresponding to traversing the imaging beam across a set of target points is typically referred to as a B-scan.
Despite the above mentioned OCT-based technologies, handheld scanning probes face a number of challenges. The challenges arise due to the nature of OCT image scanning which requires movement of the optical fiber with respect to the lens (or movement of the fiber/lens assembly together) to achieve the scan. In the microsurgical environment (e.g., ophthalmic applications) actuating the fiber or fiber/lens assembly is prohibited due to the lack of working space in the probe housing. The lack of working space arises due the relatively long length, small diameter, and rigidity of the probe housing. Consequently, motion of the fiber assembly is extremely restricted.
Accordingly, there is a need for scanning optical probes and methods that overcome the above mentioned challenges.